Solo Valentine
by The Strange Writer
Summary: My Chemical Romance Frerard. No one should be alone on Valentines Day, but Frank Iero is used to it after all these years. But on the day before,an unknown person leaves letters on his doorstep... But who is it? Maybe Frank wont be alone after all...
1. Don't search for love, just fall

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. The day all the lovesick beings prance around the world embracing this other they called their valentine. While all those who remain solo and loveless lie in their beds staring pointlessly at their ceiling trying to work out why Eros and Aphrodite have never pushed them into the brick wall named Love.

I'm one of those solos, and here I am staring at my plain white ceiling, hoping it suddenly begin to crack causing the whole thing to fall on top of me and kill me instantly. No luck, God is clearly a bitch today. Actually, in my case, he's always been one.

I looked at my clock that sat on my bedside table next to a glass of water and a copy of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, just for that fact that, at this moment in time, I really could relate to the deformed bell ringer, loved by no one. The neon green numbers read 7:09. I sighed with my misery and forced myself to get up from my pit. I stepped slowly down the stairs, before pausing on the last step. I listened. As I expected, the house was silent. My mother was a work-a-holic since I was 10 years old, and for the past 9 years, I swear I've only spoken to her properly twice. My father left her when I was 4, and I used to see him every weekend, but now he's moved to Australia on business and apparently won't be back here in Belleville for another two years. Awesome, another two years I'm certain I'll be alone for- awesome.

I stepped one foot in front of me and let myself fall to the ground floor. I shuffled to the kitchen switched the kettle on and began making a refreshing cup of coffee to cheer me up. As the kettle's switch clicked back into place, signalling that it was boiled, the door bells cheery tune filled the house. I frowned at the sound. Who would be ringing the doorbell at quarter past seven in the bloody morning? I grumble to myself and headed to the door. I ripped the door open and, before even taking a second to see who was on the other side, and yelled-  
>"WHAT"<br>There was no one there.  
>I growled underneath my breath.<br>"Knock-down-ginger, eh punks? Oh, so bloody funny!" I yelled at no one in particular.  
>I was about to close the door, when something caught my eye from the front step; a note.<br>I picked up the neatly folded paper and went inside. I leaned against my front door and opened it.

'No one should be alone on valentine's day. '  
>"Don't find love, let love find you. That's why it's called falling in love, because you don't force yourself to fall, you just fall."<p>

I raised an eye brow. What was this; some kind of joke? If it is, then who? No one really knows me and I know hardly any one! I'm near enough no one. I do know for a fact that some people know of my existence down at the mall, since I work in the comic book store and HMV, but even then I'm just know as 'Comic Kid' or 'HMV Kid'. I'm not worth their time of actually talking to me or finding out my real name.  
>So, maybe it could be real? Or those kids from the mall had stalked me somehow. I headed back into the kitchen, scrupling up the letter as I did so, before throwing it on to the kitchen table. I carried on making my coffee, before sticking some toast in the toaster and switching the kettle back on to boil; I had a feeling that I was going to finish this coffee pretty fast…<p> 


	2. If you love, you needn't anything else

'_It's the circle of life!  
>and it moves us all<br>Through despair and hope  
>Through faith and Love..'<em>

Love, the strongest thing to spread through the land. So sweet when you have it and are able to give it, but the most sickening thing of all when you are without it and have none of it to give. It's one of those things that you just can't have without giving, though giving, as I have learnt through the 19 years I been alive, isn't always enough. Guess that's why I want to be sick every time Simba and Nala start going all gooey-eyed while 'Can You Feel The Love' plays…

'_til we find our place  
>On the path unwinding<br>In the circle  
>The circle of life…'<em>

Well that bloody circle must have a dent or crack in it because it's sure not going round me!  
>I wonder what that means anyway. 'Find our place on the path unwinding'. There's the obvious one, the path called life, but it might mean something else, might it? Maybe it-<p>

'DING DONG! DING DONG!' rang the doorbell, shaking me out of a possible epiphany. As I headed to the door, I took a quick glimpse at the clock-9:15. Exactly two hours ago someone had rang my doorbell and left me some kind of love note. What's it going to be this time; A box of chocolates?

I opened the door and immediately looked down at the step. Not a box of chocolates exactly, but another note, folded, with a heart shaped sweet covered in a red wrapper. I frowned, but bent down and pick it up. I looked round again but saw no one. I closed the door and sat back on the couch/sofa. I opened the letter

_Why do I love you? I do because I simply can't help it._

_You may not know me, but I know you, even though you think no one does. Creepy, you may think, but I found things about you, saw you, but mere coincidence. A lucky, beautiful coincidence. I can tell just by how you act and your body language that you feel unloved, and you love no another._

_Well, A fool in love makes no sense to me, but I shall walk past them with a smile. But a fool who refuses to love, is the biggest fool of them all. _

_Remember Frank, and keep this in mind today and tomorrow, and then forever after. _

_If you love, you needn't anything else. If you don't have it, it doesn't matter what you have._

What was this person? Some kind of English freak?  
>I must admit, the way was written was quite clever, but it was sickening to me, so full of love and tenderness. I was a bit disturbed by the whole thing, but I was also intrigued. I thought about unwrapping the little sweet, but changed my mind and decided to put them in my room. I was about to head up the stairs to my bedroom when I suddenly remembered the other note that I had left scrunched up on the kitchen table. I bounced in the room and grabbed it, delicately tiding it out, smoothing all the creases, before folding it back the way it originally was and taking it upstairs with me. I placed the two letters and the chocolate on my desk. I stared at them for a minute, before heading back down stairs to carry on watching The Lion King. It's not like I had anything better to do. As sat down, my brain wondered about this person. The two times this person had come, it had been 15 past the hour. Two hours between them, so it's easy to assume that they'll stick to this. It might be just a coincidence, but I decided that was what I'd go with. I smiled to myself. Even if this was some kind of sick prank, it was an interesting one at least. Plus it might keep me entertained for the next few hours, instead of being bored and just watching Disney films all day as depression swooped through my sad little body.<p>

I got up from the couch/sofa and headed back in the kitchen to make another cup of coffee, a little bounce in my step and my mood a bit perkier. I couldn't help that this wasn't a joke…


	3. I loved you from afar, let it be aclose

Coffee is the true saviour in this world. It is the reason why we are able to crawl out our pits in those terrible cold winter mornings and slump down the stairs and get on with life. It is the reason we pick ourselves up from misery and walk on!

It's my 5th cup of coffee now. I finished The Lion King a while ago, and now I'm relaxed on the soft couch watching The Naruto Shippuden Movie. I don't know why, I'm not even a huge fan of Naruto! I guess I just have nothing better to do on Valentine's Bloody Day…

I can't stop looking at the clock. The person had knocked on my door for a second time at 9:15, and now it was 10:57. If they were keeping to a two hour schedule, there will be another knock on my door in 18 minutes.

It's so pathetic that I'm so excited about it. Well, as I have already said, I have nothing better to do this valentine's day, so why don't I play along in someone's little game? It'll give them a little joy fooling with my head, so this will make me a good person for taking someone else's feeling before my own. But aren't I technically mistreating myself by-

11:01

allowing myself to be part of some asshole's little prank? Probably, but who cares? No one! No one cares about me so why should I care about _me_? Actually, they don't care about me clearly, so why should I care about them? Why the fuck should-

11:04

I play along in their little game? Because I have nothing, I repeat, nothing better to do! Misery is surrounding me like the painfully black mist it is. Maybe I should just give up on love altogether? For other humans yes! My love, my lady, my soul mate shall be my lover, my passion, the cause of sexual wrath and that shall be my guitar and we shall make real sweet music together. Now, my guitar, Pansy shall never-

11: 09

Leave me alone! She has no legs so she can't walk away, and she has no mouth so she can't diss me, and she has no arms so she can't slap me!

But since she has no legs, she can't dance with me at the prom. Since she has no mouth she can't ever tell me she loves me. She has no arms so she can't hold me in that loving embrace everyone talks about. She can only make music, and that isn't 'make music' as a sexual reference but literally pinging her strings. Am I going to-

11:13

Be alone forever?

2 minutes left now. I can't even concentrate on the movie now, and I'm shaking so much with anticipation that I can't drink what's left of my coffee!  
>Another minute has gone. Just one single minute left now until that luxurious sound of my door bell echoes through my house and tells me a surprise is at my front door once again.<p>

That is, if the person does ring again. Maybe the prank is just to keep my hopes up all day until I realise who truly alone I am and forever will be. Maybe it's-

Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding!

The doorbell. It's ringing! Finally it's ringing!

I just sit there on the sofa, frozen, before suddenly jumping to life and off the red leather and scrambling to the door. I stop outside and peer through the patterned glass before going out there. I saw something this time. Someone running away and down the road. Black hair, maybe brown since the glass is so dusty, and a body clad in an even darker black. Leather maybe?

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I straight away look down at the step. My heart skipped a beat with delight as I saw another envelope and a heart shaped sweet. I picked them up and hurried back inside. I excited sat back down on the sofa. I gave myself a little shake and forced myself to relax, inhaling and exhaling as I did.

I slowly opened the letter with delicate movements, scared I might rip some of it. It felt as if my heart stopped altogether as began to read the letter.

_I love you from afar.  
>But will you let it be a-close?<br>You turn my heart into a speeding car.  
>Will you save me before I crash?<br>For you are my breaks,  
>I'm driving as fast as The Flash<br>Only you can stop me before I crash.  
>But you'll have to dash<br>For you only have today, and then I'll go  
>Not forever, but given up<br>On ever being able to love you so!_

_I'm as serious as the man that never smiles. And you are that man. I bet I could make you smile._

_Just for a while…  
>While I hold you in my arms!<em>

_This is not a puppy love, this mature…_

_Immature love says 'I love you because I need you'  
>Mature says 'I need you because I love you'<em>

_My heart is mature when it comes to you._

Deep… and kind of crap to be honest.  
>I have to say, it feels so nice to know someone has taken the time to actually write a poem for me! Not for just anyone but me! Even if I didn't understand it totally…<p>

They mentioned The Flash! They must be comic book fan!  
>Or maybe it's a clue to where they know me from. Did they see me at the comic book store? It seems that way, but I could be wrong! I hope not… <em><br>_

I folded up the letter when something on the back of it caught my eye.

'_2 more letters… But Just 2 more hours… In the third, I finally find out your eye colour…'_

It took me a minute to totally understand what they meant.

I was going to receive to more letters from them, and those letters will be coming on the hour, and not every two.  
>And best of all, an hour after the final letter… They'll be on my doorstep!<p>

Who cares if they love me! At least I get to meet my prankster.

I looked at the clock. 11:21.

54 minutes until Love knocks on my door once again….


	4. Reason and Love Keep Little Company

15 past 12 came and went, and I got my letter. It didn't have a sweet with it this time, instead it had a white rose. In the note, it explained the rose was to represent 'the purity of this love' which I found such a romantic thing to say I thought I was going throw up my breakfast.

_True love is like a ghost, a thing that everyone talks about but few have seen  
>Bob Marley said 'Over come the devils with a thing called loved'<br>So why don't you do that in two hours time?_

_I have a little secret, one that will surprise you. But from what I've heard and what I've seen, it won't bother you. If it does, you must stand rip the petals off your second rose and cut the stem into three. I've you don't care, you must place both roses in an X shape on your door step_

That was probably the strangest note so far, but probably the funniest. I waited impatiently for the next letter, trying to keep busy by cleaning everything in sight. Even so, time drove by slowly, and the work became tedious. After washing all the dirty cutlery, I heard the doorbell ring. I glanced at the clock and saw it was it was only 10 past. I frowned, and headed to the door, guessing it wasn't the letter. To my surprise, it was, and as promised another rose. It was red this time, with glitter glued to the edges of the petals. I wondered why the secret person had delivered it earlier, but pushed it aside as I mentally began to guess what this 'surprise' would be. A hundred ideas came to my head, as I opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_I Am A Guy_

That was the first line. I blinked at it for a second, quite surprised but very happy with this new piece of information. Before finishing what he had written, I grabbed the two roses and placed them in the shape of a cross on my front door step, then headed back inside.

_Remember these in life. These are the sayings that have kept me striding through my difficult life._

_When we cannot get what we love, we must love what is in our reach_

_Love is just a number and maturity is just a level_

_Reason and love keep little company together – William Shakespeare_

_Better to have loved a short man then never to have loved a tall (Could this be more true for me?)_

I laughed out loud at this. I knew this was a little joke on my lack of height, but I also knew he wasn't meant as an offence. I sighed and carried on reading…

_Someone who can love so easily doesn't know how to truly love_

_One forgives to the degree that one loves_

I stopped again there, but not with laughter. This one actually made me think. It made me think about my mother, and the lack of one she played in my life. Could I forgive her? But did she even want forgiveness or did she just not care? I didn't know, but I wanted to know. I pushed the thought out of my head and carried on with the letter.

_Don't let someone become your everything because when they're gone you have nothing. Everyone needs something._

_Love is always in the mood of believing in miracles._

_No more letters, Frank. Soon I'll be standing outside your door. To be rejected or welcomed, I don't care…. Just as long as you know I care._

This letter really got me thinking this time. I laid back on the sofa and drifted off into my thoughts. My thoughts about my mother. Could I forgive her? Was our mother-son love strong enough for that? Or was that bond so weak and frail it was unable to defeat hate, anger and resentment?

Why did this guy love me? He admits he hardly knows me, yet he seems pretty strongly infatuated by me. This could all still be a cruel prank, but I was beginning to doubt that now- or maybe I was just so desperate to be loved that I couldn't help but hope it was real!

I don't think I can truly forgive my mother. The parent-child bond is practically dissolving in resentment. But maybe that is a reason to forgive and forget?

Can you love someone you have never spoken to? People say love is a strange but strong thing, but isn't that kind of love just lust? Though why anyone would lust of some like me is beyond me! But I guess most people say that…

_**One more chapter guys! Then maybe a bonus chapter, I don't know really… Hope you are enjoying!**_

_**I know these chapters and the story itself is short,**__** but it's more about what the story says. All the sayings and quotes and Frank's life are things we should all really take note of. **__**Think about it…**_


End file.
